


шмель

by ilen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, написано: 2014
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilen/pseuds/ilen
Summary: Потому что размышлять, всегда - не навсегда - разве что чуть менее глупо, чем биться в мутное стекло, когда рядом все распахнуто настежь.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 3





	шмель

Глупая была затея, все-таки.

Средство для мытья окон пахнет отвратительно, и непонятно совсем, зачем продавать что-то подобное. Да и как Чанелю пришла в голову эта абсурдная идея - тоже. Просто тошно: мир вокруг оживает красками весны, наконец-то вступающей в свои права. Запоздало немного, правда - в конце апреля. Но у леди ведь принято опаздывать?   
Чанелю все это - мимо. Птицы петь начали, и красиво, наверное, только внутри ничего не отзывается. И должно ли?   
А идея и правда глупая. Лишь пол на кухне весь мокрый, да усыпан измятыми салфетками - они, намокая, темнеют, превращаясь в вязкое дерьмо. Чанелю, в общем-то, все равно - может, и уберет потом. А сейчас сидит глупо на мокром подоконнике - вся задница сырая насквозь. Из распахнутого настежь окна - чистого почти - ветер залетает весенний. И он пахнет, почему-то, летом - это бессмысленно, но Чанель думает, что воздух правда пахнет летом. В конце апреля. Только холодный он - и продует наверняка. Прохладными невидимыми ладошками перебирает слишком уж отросшие каштановые прядки на голове - приятно. Чанель жмурится на озорные лучи солнца, которые бликами скачут у него по лицу: "наверное, весна - это не так уж и плохо". В голове пустое ничего эхом прошлых фраз гуляет.

_\- Думаю, ты и так уже все понял? Нам больше нет смысла встречаться._

Может и нет, а Чанель вот видел.   
Ладно, с самого начала фарсом были эти отношения. Только воздух перекрывали у горла - Чанелю казалось, что это серьезно, что, кажется, насовсем?.. Нет, совсем нет.   
Глупость какая.   
В правом кармане пачка помятая - с последней сигаретой. До зарплаты три дня, а последние деньги Чанель потратил на противно-пахнущее-и-вообще-не-понятно-зачем-нужное средство для мытья окон. Всегда он делает быстрее, чем думает - за это потом и расплачивается.  
И, в общем-то, какая разница - спичка чиркает, шипя вспышкой огня. Как всегда с первого раза не получается прикурить - чертов ветер. Наверное, он пахнет летом, потому что в нем дым чувствуется. Чанель не знает почему, выглядывает и видит, как на поле трава прошлогодняя горит. Сжечь бы все старое внутри него также. Чтобы полоской рыжего и опасного прошлось от края до края - уничтожая и оставляя пепел только. Когда-нибудь бы там и ростки зеленые появились. Чанель бы хотел - чтобы новое что-то внутри проросло. Дым клубами из потрескавшихся губ - может, сигарета сможет хоть что-то выжечь? Если затянуться поглубже, и не выдыхать сколько сил хватит: чтоб до слез и кашля жгучего - только, кажется, бесполезно.   
Жужжанием шмель залетает внутрь - глупый. Рыжий, пушистый - кружит над потолком посеревшим от времени. Чанелю лень вставать, чтобы выпустить непутевого. Он только затягивается снова, сквозь ресницы наблюдая, как шмель до закрытой створки долетает и бьется в стекло мутное - не помытое еще. Рядом - распахнуто все, а он настырный, в одном месте все пытается. Так похоже на кое-кого. 

Сколько еще будешь вот так тыкаться в тупике, а, Чан? 

Сигарета истлевшим окурком летит вниз - Чанель провожает взглядом до самой земли. А там, у подъезда, рыжая лохматая макушка. С высоты шестого этажа - совсем миниатюрный, стоит, в телефоне что-то печатает. Что-то - это спустя пару секунд сообщение на экране мобильного Чанеля.  
"Какая у тебя квартира?" - наверное, никогда не запомнит. Шмель жужжит на одной ноте, и, перекрикивая его, так безалаберно, хриплым басом:

\- Сорок третья. 

Минсок внизу вздрагивает испуганно, тут же задирая голову кверху. Отсюда не видно, только Чанель уверен, в лисьих большущих глазах - недовольство, потому что "Чан, ты ведешь себя как ребенок". А еще уверен, что за этим всем - напускным - искорки веселья и еще чего-то. Чанель не хочет пока понимать, надеясь, что потом не поздно будет. Или боясь просто.   
Домофон противно верещит - приходится слезть с подоконника, крехтя и оттягивая штаны прилипшие. И вообще, неприятно - мокрые и холодные. За это, знает точно, сейчас получит, ведь "ты совсем дурак? Сидеть промокшим на самом сквозняке". 

Совсем, похоже.

\- Ну и чего ты кричишь? - с порога, без приветствий. Истошно рыжие волосы ветром растрепаны, и уж от Минсока - без всяких "кажется" - пахнет летом, и теплом обжигающим. В темных глазах немой вопрос по поводу бомжатского вида хозяина квартиры, который тот удачно игнорирует, поворачиваясь, чтобы уйти обратно на кухню, но пораженное "Таки был прав - ребенок-переросток: обделался" заставляет остановиться и повернуться, собираясь сказать что-то язвительное, может, обидное даже. Только глаза у Минсока - без капли издевки, лишь со скрытым волнением и уж совсем неприкрытой заботой. От этого стыдно - как ребенку, что наделал дел, пока мамы не было.   
\- Я тут окно мою, - просто, чтобы что-то сказать.   
Мин пораженно хлопает пушистыми ресницами, шлепая белыми носочками по грязному полу. Взгляд - на заднице Чанеля, и он чувствует это, только знает, что в нем - забота одна да немой упрек "точно ведь заболеешь".   
\- Тут сыро, - Чанель босыми ногами прямо по мокрому, чувствуя, как размякшие салфетки прилипают к ступням. Садится на подоконник, и только после этого смотрит на Мина: тот замер у двери, уставшим взглядом обводя весь хаос. "Абсолютный ребенок" - застывает на губах, но Чану и не надо это слышать, чтобы понять.   
Впрочем, он на звание взрослого и самостоятельного никогда особо и не претендовал.

Шмель все также тупо тычется в стекло - бессмысленно. Чанель чуть подвисает на этом зрелище, не замечая, как Минсок оказывается рядом. Ненужное уже никому "ты же намочишь.." хриплым басом - Мин только дергает плечом, открывая настежь последнюю створку: шмель жужжит в последний раз для них - благодарно, может даже - и улетает куда-то, теряясь в лучах солнца. Так просто.

Чанель смотрит вслед, наверное, впервые по-настоящему понимая, что дурак, каких мало. Мин рядом бурчит под нос что-то нелицеприятное в его адрес, наверняка хмурит брови. Страшно повернуться - Чан точно знает, что сейчас поймет то, что на самом дне большущих лисьих глаз. И боится по-привычке, наверное, больше.  
А Мин сам ладонями за щеки Чанеля к себе поворачивает, собираясь сказать что-то вроде "иди переоденься". Только чужие губы слова эти прикосновением собирают, и это неожиданно - слишком, и приятно - безумно.

У Чанеля в голове вдруг мелькает: "теперь точно навсегда", а после "да какая, собственно, разница?". Потому что размышлять, всегда - не навсегда - разве что чуть менее глупо, чем биться в мутное стекло, когда рядом все распахнуто настежь. 

**Author's Note:**

> 14041


End file.
